¿Confiar o no confiar?
by Neri Dark
Summary: Inuyasha y Kagome están separados pero se ven todos los días. Kagome no sabe qué hacer, no quiere perder la amistad pero si continúan así jamás podrá olvidarlo. ¿Qué podría hacer? Dedicado a Vanu-chan!


¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fic y está dedicado a **Vanu-chan**, quien fue la que me propuso escribirlo.

¡Se que hace mucho que te debo esta historia pero estaba muy poco inspirada en el final! Realmente espero que te guste, no es tan buena pero créeme que va con la mejor intención :)

Espero que continúes escribiendo por mucho tiempo porque eres muy buena en eso y voy a continuar leyendo tus historias.

Podría contener algún error ortográfico o de gramática que se me haya escapado pero me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber y prometo que, si volviera a escribir, voy a fijarme un poco más en esos detalles.

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen aunque sí la historia.

* * *

**¿Confiar o no confiar?**

El sofá color negro combinaba perfectamente con todos los muebles del departamento y contrastaba con las blancas paredes desprovistas de cuadros, fotos o cualquier otro elemento decorativo. Se sentó en él como tantas otras veces desde hacía ya un año y medio, y se acomodó justo frente al televisor a esperar. Inuyasha jamás había sido un buen decorador pero tenía buen gusto. Aunque su departamento carecía de colores vivos, cada uno de los muebles y objetos estaban colocados de manera armoniosa y en perfecta combinación.

El sonido de su celular la despertó de sus cavilaciones y se apresuró a buscarlo en su cartera.

- Hola, Sango.

- ¡Hola Kag!

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

- ¿Debe ocurrir algo para que llame a mi hermana favorita?

- Claro que sí. Por lo general los viernes a la noche Miroku y tú van al cine.

- Oh sí, es solo que Miroku tiene hoy una cena familiar y bueno pensaba que si querías podrías acompañarme al cine.

- Lo siento, Sango, no puedo hoy.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Rin no está hoy con su padre, Inuyasha?

- Si pero él me invitó a cenar y estamos a punto de ver una película los tres en su departamento.

- ¿Cómo una familia feliz? – Preguntó Sango con un tono entre sarcástico y bromista.

- Solo veremos una película de forma amistosa.

- Cielos, aún me pregunto qué fue lo que los llevó a separarse si se ven todos los días.

Kagome retuvo el aire y luego lo soltó. Habló un poco más con Sango y luego de cortar se encerró en el baño mientras Rin e Inuyasha preparaban palomitas de maíz y otros deliciosos manjares para comer en lo que duraba la película.

Inuyasha y ella se habían puesto de novios cinco años atrás después de aproximadamente diez años de amistad y dos años después había nacido la pequeña Rin. Eran tan felices que a Kagome aún le costaba comprender que era lo que había pasado para que un día el llegara y le dijera que quería separarse y vivir cosas nuevas. Y ella, a pesar de amarlo con locura, accedió a que se tomaran un tiempo para saber lo que querían.

Él se mudó a un nuevo departamento que, para desesperación de ella, poco a poco fue amueblando. Así la separación se hizo definitiva y ella comenzó a convivir con la sensación de que él jamás volvería y que su única relación a partir de entonces sería la hija que compartían, Rin. Pero, a pesar de los pronósticos de Kagome y que ellos ahora eran una _ex – pareja,_ su amistad había perdurado de una forma extraña. Más allá de que vivieran en casas separadas se veían casi todos los días. Ella le invitaba a comer a su casa – casa en la que él vivía antes – él la invitaba a ver películas a su departamento. Si alguno de los dos tenía alguna reunión de trabajo o alguna fiesta familiar siempre acudían juntos para sorpresa de sus allegados. Su relación se basaba en una gran amistad y Kagome prefería no pensar demasiado en eso aunque su hermana se encargaba de recordárselo todos los días.

Las intenciones de Sango no eran malas, pero le dolía ver a Kagome enamorada de su ex. No importaba con cuántos hombres saliera – a pesar de que no había salido con muchos –, de cualquier forma no podía olvidar a Inuyasha y estaba segura de que esa relación de "amistad" hacía que fuera más difícil seguir adelante para ella.

Pasaron lo que duró la película entre palomitas de maíz, gaseosa, risas, cosquillas y helado. Para cuando terminó, Rin ya estaba completamente dormida en la falda de su mamá. Inuyasha la llevó a la habitación preparada exclusivamente para su hija, la única con paredes de colores vivos y llena de fotos en sus paredes. Kagome decidió esperar en el sofá.

Aún la tenía pensando lo que Sango le había dicho. No era la primera vez que se lo decían ni que la primera en que pensaba sobre el tema con detenimiento, el hecho de verse todos los días a pesar de vivir en lugares separados la hacía pensar si estaba haciendo bien o mal, al menos, seis horas semanales. Pensaba que quizá su hermana tenía razón, la amistad con Inuyasha era importante para ella y también para Rin, pero al mismo tiempo no le permitía enamorarse de alguien más. No quería perderlo, no como amigo, pero tampoco quería pasarse la vida sufriendo mientras él se acostaba con cuanta mujer se le cruzara por el frente. Se masajeó las sienes intentando pensar en una solución para eso.

- ¿Cansada? – Dijo Inuyasha mientras le tendía una botella de alcohol que ella supuso que era cerveza.

- Algo. ¿En qué momento fuiste a la cocina?

- Cuando volví aquí estabas tan perdida en ti misma que ni siquiera me viste, así que pensé que necesitabas algo de alcohol.

Hablaron durante un buen rato sobre sus vidas, sobre lo que querían hacer, sobre Rin, sobre el trabajo y sobre otras cosas de las que hablan los amigos cuando se ven. Luego de un confortante pero breve silencio, Inuyasha suspiró.

- Muy bien, ahora sí, dime. ¿Qué problema tienes?

Y ahí estaba Inuyasha. Él la conocía mejor que nadie, no quería perderlo. Se rio levemente.

- Estoy frente a un gran dilema.

- ¿Puedo saber cuál?

- No.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- No tienes por qué conocer todos mis problemas, no te incumben. – Mentía descaradamente. El dilema era justamente que hacer con su amor por él.

- Entonces no puedo ayudarte. Pero cuando estás frente a un dilema, la mejor solución es el alcohol. – Dijo bebiendo un trago de cerveza.

- ¿Solucionas tus dilemas tomando alcohol? Ahora comprendo por qué siempre tomas decisiones estúpidas. – Bromeó y él se rio a pesar de que, internamente, el alcohol si le había ayudado a tomar decisiones, por ejemplo, cuando le pidió a ella que fuera su novia.

Charlaron un poco más y luego se fueron a acostar. Porque si, había algo más que había _olvidado _mencionar a Sango, a veces también dormían juntos.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó y lo vio durmiendo tan tranquilo a su lado, pensó que cuando llegara la hora de dormir esa noche, la cama de dos plazas de su casa le quedaría grande, estaría vacía y supo por primera vez lo que quería en mucho tiempo. Aunque sonara estúpido, ella quería despertarse para siempre a su lado o no volver a dormir nunca más con él.

Esa sería la última vez. No tenía intensión de perder la amistad con él pero no deseaba volver a dormir en su cama a costa de, al volver a su casa, sentir la cama de dos plazas demasiado grande para ella.

La semana siguiente, el día miércoles, Inuyasha la invitó a cenar junto a Rin y aceptó la propuesta aunque se mantuvo algo distante durante toda la comida. Cuando Rin se fue a dormir ella recogió sus cosas y se despidió de Inuyasha.

-¿No te quedarás a dormir?

- No. Ya no voy a quedarme.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya no voy a quedarme. Estoy cansada, no quiero continuar así. Por favor, sigamos solo como amigos, no volveré a dormir contigo. Quiero volver a comenzar.

Inuyasha accedió sin mostrarse enojado ni preguntó más sobre el tema.

Semanas después Kagome aceptó por fin una invitación de su compañero de trabajo, Houjo. La había invitado a salir muchas veces antes pero a ella no le parecía de su tipo. De todas formas no se arrepintió de haber aceptado: la pasó tan bien que casi no se acordó de Inuyasha. Rin quería mucho a Houjo pero no le agradaba pensar que podría llegar a ser novio de su madre, por lo cual, de manera casual, tuvo que contarle a su padre sobre la nueva relación de Kagome.

- Kagome. ¿Era necesario? ¿Con el idiota de Houjo? – Le preguntó esa noche Inuyasha. Había llevado de vuelta a Rin y estaba parado del lado de afuera de la puerta de entrada.

- ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Una vez te pregunté si te gustaba y me dijiste que no.

- No te mentí, pero debo decir que darle una oportunidad fue la mejor decisión que podría haber tomado. Houjo me hace feliz.

- ¿Realmente ese idiota te hace feliz?

- Sí. – Houjo la hacía feliz, no estaba mintiendo. Aunque esa felicidad no fuese ni la mitad de la que Inuyasha podría darle.

- ¿Segura?

- Sí.. – Intentó mantenerse firme.

- Bien, entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí. – Soltó intentando no demostrar su enojo.

- Idiota. – Masculló ella por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Idiota. – Habló más fuerte.

- Tú eres la idiota.

- Estúpido.

- Tonta.

- Feo.

- Esa ni tú te la crees, mentirosa.

- Creído. – Alzó la voz.

- Gritona.

- ¡Ya cállense, tratamos de dormir aquí! – Kaede, la vecina, le asomó por la ventana visiblemente molesta. Kagome se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que no era la única que se había asomado y observaba la escena que estaban montando ambos.

- Cállese usted, anciana.

- ¡Inuyasha! Ten más respeto. – Dijo Kagome.

- ¡Muchacho desonciderado! – Gritó Kaede desde la ventana.

- ¡Keh!

Y ante la actitud de niño malcriado de Inuyasha, Kagome no pudo más que reírse a carcajadas. Se divertían tanto cuando estaban juntos. ¿Por qué todo había cambiado?

-Entra. – Invitó.

Se sentaron en la sala, lejos de la habitación de Rin y Kagome preparó café.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que cuestionar mi relación con Houjo?

- No me parece el hombre indicado para ti.

- ¿Quién si lo es? Escucha, necesito seguir adelante, no importa si sola o con Houjo, pero si no estamos más juntos tengo que continuar.

Se hizo un minuto de silencio bastante incómodo.

-He estado pensando desde hace unas semanas.

- ¿Pensando? ¿Tú? De seguro ahora viene el apocalipsis. – Él hizo una mueca y ella sonrió. - ¿En qué? – La charla parecía tomar un nuevo rumbo. Mejor así, Kagome no quería hablar más de Houjo por lo que restaba de la noche.

- En vender el departamento.

- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde vivirás ahora?

- Pues… estaba pensando en… volver.

- ¿Volver?

- Ya sabes, volver aquí, a casa. Ser pareja nuevamente. – Dijo con dificultad y un casi imperceptible sonrojo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Te fuiste, te acostaste con cuanta mujer pudiste y ¿Ahora quieres volver? ¿Solo así? ¿Ahora que comienzo a olvidarme de ti?

- Lo lamento. Pero lo he estado pensando desde que dejamos de vernos seguido y… te extraño.

- Eres un idiota. Largo de mi casa. – Lo echó con enojo y frustración. Y él se fue.

¿Por qué volvía ahora? ¿Después de todo lo que le estaba costando olvidarlo?

-¿Qué hago, Sango?

- Hay hermana, detesto a Inuyasha por lo que te hizo pero es una decisión que debes tomar tú.

- Otra vez estoy en problemas, quiero a Inuyasha pero si estoy con él temo que pase lo mismo que la otra vez y ya no podría soportarlo.

-Bueno, creo que deberías tomarte un tiempo, el que necesites, para plantearte que es lo que realmente quieres.

Una semana después Inuyasha se estaba desesperando. Hacía una semana que no veía a Kagome y temía que estuviera muy enojada con él. Moría por volver a su casa, estaba más que seguro, pero ahora era ella la que no quería y la comprendía. Él necesitó tiempo para pensar y ahora era ella la que lo necesitaba.

El timbre sonó y corrió a abrir la puerta.

-¡Papá!

- Hola Rin. – Abrazó a su hija. – Ve a dejar los bolsos en tu habitación.

- Claro.

- Hola Kag.

- Hola Inu.

- ¿Estas enojada?

- No mucho. ¿Puedo pasar?

- Claro. ¿Algo para tomar?

- Un refresco.

Inuyasha buscó un vaso de gaseosa y se sentó junto a ella en la sala del departamento. Parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, como librando una batalla contra ella misma.

-¿Algún problema, Kag?

- Estoy frente a un gran dilema.

- ¿Puedo saber cuál?

- Claro. El dilema es ¿Confío en mi ex nuevamente o simplemente me olvido de él para siempre?

- ¿A que le temes?

- A que vuelva a dejarme.

Él sonrió.

-Permíteme ayudarte, cuando estás frente a un dilema, la mejor solución es un beso.

Y la besó. Dulce y tiernamente.

-No volveré a hacerlo. – Le dijo por lo bajo al separarse.

- ¿Cómo saber? ¿Cómo estar segura?

- No puedes estarlo, debes confiar en mí. ¿Confías?

¿Confiar o no confiar?

Él era su mejor amigo desde hacía muchos años, jamás le había fallado cuando lo necesitó a pesar de las peleas y su separación. Era su amigo, confidente, amante y, por sobre todo, el mejor padre que podría haberle dado a su hija.

-Confío.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer! Espero que les haya gustado la historia.

Si han visto algún error, les ha gustado, o no les gustó ni un poco, háganme saberlo mediante reviews. Me encantaría saber que les ha parecido.

¡Espero que te haya gustado **Vanu-chan!**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
